Remember When
by LovingStars
Summary: Laura, Raini, Ross, and Calum wrapped up season three of A&A. Everybody heads to Laura's house to chat. But what happens when Ross suggests to talk about 'Memories' and a shocking picture is taken. Things develop when Ross and Laura talk about things between the two of them. Does Calum and Raini notice it? Do Ross and Laura notice it?


**Hello guyssss! Guess what. It's new story time. :DD Yes, I am still going to be writing Paris Changed Things. But I really wanted to work on a raura story. So here it is! **

**I will be on a schedule with new chapters soon. Right now, I will put one out when I can. Im not saying I have NO TIME to update. I do, that's why I decided to do another story. Doing one story a time just isn't fun. You know? Haha.**

**Well . . . I hope you enjoy chapter ONE to my new story. :DD**

**xo(:**

**DISCLAIMER: A LOT OF THINGS WILL BE MADE UP/FROM MY IMAGINATION**

"I can't believe season three is already wrapped." I say sighing a little. It's pretty upsetting knowing I will be away from my best friends. I don't even know if Austin and Ally will get a season four. All the fans sure hope there will be one. But with all the new shows airing, I don't even know. I just hope.

"Don't worry too much, Laura. The party was fun though. Right?" Ross says trying to change the subject even though its technically still the same thing.

"Yeah, it was." Ross is one of my best friends. He's amazing and knows how to make me laugh with his 'Laura jokes' he calls them. But lets be honest. They are hilarious and will cheer me up no matter what situation I am in. I'm really going to miss him most of all. He has to go on tour, and that will be the worst day of my life when he leaves.

"I'm going to miss you guys." I say tearing up a little. We are at my house right now. We go to it everyday after we film an episode. We sit around, and maybe eat some things.

"Yeah, we will still see eachother right?" Raini asks.

"Well. . ." Ross says nervously. Nobody knows he's going on tour but me. I was the first person he came too, to give me the news. I of course acted surprised an excited. But inside I was heartbroken.

Raini and Calum look at Ross a little worried. They knew where this was going, and the expressions on their faces were the saddest things.

"I. . . Am going on a world tour with R5" He finishes. I sigh after hearing it again.

"Please excuse me." I say getting up wiping the tear the managed to escape my eye. I may sound like a baby, but im not. This is truly sad and if you were in my spot you would probably be balling.

I stand up and make my way to my bedroom. I need a moment to relax. I don't want them to see me cry. Even though I will probably cry the day Ross leaves, and I can't ignore him and not say goodbye.

"Knock, knock." I hear someone say. I look up to see Raini.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks coming to sit next to me. No, I'm not. My best friend, and possibly my first love is leaving to go on tour. But that's not all. . . We might not even get a season four for Austin and Ally. So no, I am not okay.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I assure her smiling and wiping the tears.

She sighs before speaking. "I understand your upset Ross is going on tour. But everything will be okay. You know what right? I know for a fact that Ross would do anything to talk to you while he's gone." Raini is my best friend too. She knows how to make me smile. She knows what to say in bad situations, or even times like this. Because I've had them before.

"Yeah I know. But it's not the same." I feel tears starting to form in my eye again.

"Hey. . ." I hear somebody say. I look up at the doorway to see Ross.

"I'll go, talk to Calum." Raini says before walking out.

"What's wrong?" He asks. He knows when something is wrong, but this time was obvious.

"Hey, hey. . . Don't cry, you will make me cry. And I don't cry." He says chuckling.

I laugh a little wiping my tears.

"I just. . . Don't want you to go. But I do want you to go." I look out the window. He needs to go. He can't just stay behind. If he did the concerts couldn't go on.

He doesn't say anything for a minute. "Let's not think about that right now. I wont be leaving for a while." He's trying to cheer me up. It's working a little. Whenever he smiles. I die a little inside.

"Yeah. I know." I say sniffling.

He moves his thumb to my cheek wiping my tear. "I have an idea." He says excitingly.

"What?" I ask him. I don't know what hes thinking. And I don't know if I should be happy or not.

"Me, you, Raini, and Calum can all look back at the fun times we had. Like, the time we first met, times we embarrassed eachother. Just time back to why we are best friends." I like the idea. A lot actually. It could really bring us even closer. But that would be bad for me since he leaves in four days which means I would be even more upset when he goes.

"So where's Vanessa?" He asks as we walk out my room.

"Working." She is. Shes recording for SAB. She doesn't normally work right now, but today was a day that had to do it early. She is always here with us. But today she isn't.

We get into the living room to see Calum and Raini taking a selfie.

"I want to join!" I say running over to them and jumping on the couch. I lean against Calum so I can get into the picture. Me and Calum are best friend too. We are extremely close. If I'm not with Ross I'm with Calum. And Raini is usually there with him.

I notice Ross standing behind the camera staring at me, smiling.

"Ross? Get in the picture." I say patting a seat next to me. He realizes he was staring at me and blushes.

"Move over, I want to sit next to Calum." He says winking to him.

I move over and he sits next to him.

I notice Ross whisper something to Calum and he nods probably in agreement to something.

"Say cheese!" Calum says.

"Cheese!" We all say in unision.

"3. . . 2. . . 1. . ." He counts down and right before he snaps the picture Calum leans to kiss Raini's cheek and Ross leans to kiss mine.

He snaps the picture and my eyes widen in shock. I look at him nervously and look away.

"I'm hungry." I say and walk to the kitchen.

_Yeah it was only a kiss on the cheek, but Ross wanted to do it. That's probably what he whispered to Calum._

**OKAY GUYSS SO THAT IS CHAPTER ONE TO MY NEW STORYYY 'Remember When. . ." DID YOU LIKE ITTTTT?**

**I was sort of going for that Laura and Ross already like eachother. Not the 'Develop feelings for eachother.' Is that okay?**

**Cya guys laterrr xo(:**


End file.
